


Getting What she Wants

by Fcubed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcubed/pseuds/Fcubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finally gets what she wants from Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What she Wants

She held Bruce down onto the couch, straddling him, their naked bodies touching for the first time. He trembled beneath her, no longer protesting, his erection rising against her abdomen. 

Natasha had waited till they were alone in the Avengers building before making her move. She had enticed him down to the bar easily enough - he'd made only a token show of reluctance when she appeared in the door of his laboratory and suggested they grab a quick drink - but the first kiss had been more of a challenge. He had been awkward, nervous, with no idea where to put his hands. She had had no choice but to take control. 

Of course, about half way through that long, slow kiss he had relaxed and started to enjoy himself. She'd known he would. He might be shy, but he'd been around the block a few times. It was just a matter of reassuring him that they both wanted it. 

From then, it hadn't been long before he figured out what to do with his hands. He seemed to need to hold every part of her, cupping her breasts, caressing her thighs, gripping her buttocks. 

She had started the undressing, opening his shirt, exposing his chest, running her hands down his torso. He was quick to follow her lead, pulling her leather jacket off and tossing it aside, tugging her shirt off over her head. 

And now they were naked, and Natasha brought her hips forward until she felt the tip of his hard cock brushing against her pussy. She reached back and guided it into her. When the head was securely in, she released her hand and he slid all the way inside her in one firm motion. 

He gasped. She placed her hands by his head and rocked up and down on him, feeling him pressing inside her. His hands were on her hips, following their movement up and down. He looked more handsome than ever, panting beneath her determined rhythm. 

"Is that good?" he managed to say between breaths. She nodded. Yes, it was good. It was definitely good. 

Good was fine.

Good wasn’t enough. 

She bent down, one hand toying with his hair, the other reaching into her discarded jacket. She murmured in his ear. "I adore you..."

Sitting back up, she pointed her pistol directly at his face. His eyes widened. 

"...but I need the other guy."

She squeezed the trigger. The gunshot was still echoing when she felt him grow beneath her. Inside her. 

The pressure was more, so much more than she had imagined. The pain of it swelling within her, forcing her open, reaching so far, so deep. She barely registered the Hulk spitting out the bullet, hardly felt the vast, taut green chest she was clutching, never even heard herself cry out. 

The Hulk growled. His vast hands grasped her, holding her tight as he thrust up and down, in and out of her, every stroke a fresh jolt of pain. 

And yet... with each stroke she mastered the pain a little more, surrendered to the intensity of it, the ecstatic spasms that shot through her body every time the full size of him filled her, splaying her fingers, arching her back. 

Then he was standing, still inside her, holding her in the air and pumping himself into her. She clung to his waist with her legs, held onto his bulging neck with her hands. His face was contorted with rage, his muscles hard and powerful. 

She was moving backwards now, the Hulk running with a great roar towards the plate glass windows. She felt herself slam into them, cold and hard against her back, as the Hulk pounded at her remorselessly. 

Her head grew light, all pain gone, only wave after wave of pure, joyous release. Cracks spread across the window, silver spiderwebs in the glass, a fatal fall behind her if it should break, but Natasha was beyond caring, she thrust her hips to meet his every hammering stroke as she came and came and came... 

When she opened her eyes, Bruce was there. She put down one leg to steady herself, feeling him shrink inside her. He looked wild, uncertain, awkward. "Are you OK?" 

She nodded. Every inch of her skin was tingling, hypersensitive. She took deep, rapid breaths. 

"You shouldn't have done that. The other guy, he doesn't care about safewords."

She smiled at him. "Neither do I."


End file.
